


Where did you go?

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh
Summary: !WARNING! SNK MANGA SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!





	Where did you go?

**Author's Note:**

> !WARNING! SNK MANGA SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Looking out at the horizon, Historia sighed in what could be interpreted as disappear as she rocked back and forth on the rocking chair in her front porch. Everything has changed ever since she became Queen and she didn't know whether or not she had liked it. She had too much weight on her shoulders, and it was only getting worse by the day and with the new Marleyan situation .

Now she was pregnant; needing to conceive and carry for her child to possibly get the founding titan from its mother if she were to inherit it from Eren.  She didn't want to carry that destiny. She wanted to live, she wanted her children to live. She wanted to grow old by their sides and see her grandchildren. She wanted to be able to be there for them when they get married. She wanted to be there to comfort them in their first heartbreak. She wanted to do so much, but she would only have _13 years_ to be around the child that she loves with all her heart and being.

If she does eat him, she wouldn't live for long. She wouldn't experience motherhood properly, even if it was forced upon her, she would still enjoy it.  Of course, she had the orphanage, but nothing would compare to her own blood related child. 

All these overwhelming thoughts and duties to uphold made tears brim at the corners of her eyes. She wanted to cry, to let out all her anguish. She felt so stressed, so drained from all the duties of a Queen. She was second guessing on ever taking back the throne, the very monarchal government that she was supposed to gain after the death of her parents and rule. But was it really worth it now?

She wanted, no, needed Ymir to help her out in this situation. She didn't know how to cope with all of this, she didn't know what to do. She needed Ymir to lead her to the right path like she has always done.

Tears fell freely from crystal eyes and cascaded down her face when she saw the sun setting. She couldn't care less about the man inside the house behind her. All she needed was an heir and he had already served his purpose, no matter how cruel it sounded.  She needs to be left alone for a while. 

Hugging her swollen belly with one arm she sobbed into the other, breaths short and rapid. She tried her best to stay as quiet as possible. 

The moment the sun disappeared a tear fell onto her large belly, the clothe soaking up the liquid and forming a small wet spot. 

"Where have you gone? I need you now more than ever, Ymir."


End file.
